


Lovingly Yours

by ChaoticMe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Minecraft, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMe/pseuds/ChaoticMe
Summary: Just a fluffy and small angst letter of confession and love of a certain Blood God, please be kind for its my first time writing a fanfic, esp about Dreamnoblade with im a sucker for rn. Pls send help.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	Lovingly Yours

_Dearest love,_

_You were breath-taking_

_The way the sunlight ebbs to your golden hair as it forms a halo around your figure,your striking emerald green orb that always tug my heart whenever they look at me, your lips that curves in a way whenever you smile at me and laugh at my antics, lips that burning me to run my thumb across them, hoping that it'll stop me from devouring them, as i want to run my hand to your heated jaw, imagining what i can do to further worship your ethereal beauty that is woven thick in the malice, cheeks dusted in pink, visible through your soft and pale skin._

_It was never meant to be a feeling, rather, it was opt to be a deep situated infatuation that further sink me to your image, it sound craze to think that a man has been able to capture a heart of someone whose hands been soiled by blood, voices speaking, shouting, but never even whisper at the sight of you._

_I was enraptured at the pureness of your world, dancing and basking in the moonlight as you turn around, giggling at your own actions, lulling me to join in, to show that I needed to be within the presence of such angel, gaping at each words you produce everytime i missed a beat of your humming. I grasp at the hope of wanting you, to call you mine, to completely capture you and engrave every detail of your being, to cherish and promise you everyday of love,futures of us to be told, touches that burn, and cheesy kisses that forever haunt me till this day._

_Your kindness and understanding always makes me swell in awe,Its no wonder you are loved by every people you have met, even the most chaotic child known to earth always follow your shadow whenever you are in his peripheral, switching insults and praises as you walk by, where you deem him all too lovingly like a brother, gently ruffling his head, earning a grunt and a blush from him._

_But as years go by, my heart ache nonetheless at your simple absence, your attention was taken by someone who is dearing and impeccable, someone who you protect, someone you laugh with and someone who truly brings light your eyes._

_He was kind, compassionate, simple yet sophisticated, a face that would completely enraptured your soul unless yours is already taken, chocolate brown orbs that consumes you, luscious lips that speak thousands of indescribable feelings._

_You describe him to me as if he was a fragile being, a song that would melt you, a puzzle piece you need to complete your whole, a being that took you by surprise,you worded his features just like i do, you said that you are falling.. While i was dying. But i always smile at you, supporting you in everyway possible, chipping away the last dignity of mine just to see you happy with the man i long to be in his place, a place that my heart always hold on to, a place that i simply wish every night. A place just next to you._

_Everytime i sip on my coffee every morning,i'm always looking towards the sunlight peeking through the window sills, imagining yours as you bask in your glory, eyes close and gently humming to the soft noises of the birds chirping outside,yet the bitterness of the coffee ran through my system as i blink once again, it was a melancholic scene, as i laugh at my own tears._

_What a fool._

_My brother notice the sorrowful look i always tuck beneath the armor clad of my emotions as i glance at you and your love, he said that i should tell you, to let it out of my system before it rots me to the core, before it completely hurt me more than it should have, i always reply, dismissing at the thought of you knowing that your so called bestfriend is harboring feelings for you, i always show my facade, feigning ignorance which always earn a reply from my brother,._

_You pitiful fool_

_He said i look like a comical relief to the sorrows of his own, an impossible fool who will only see the downfall of his own heart, someone that will pierce his feelings more that the daggers i etched to my enemies. I knew all god damn well. You visited me after months of not even be able to feel my presence as you two completely encase in your own little world of butterflies and flowers with him, while i drown myself in the bitter cold truth of shallow reasoning to keep myself from running and caging you to the world, distracting myself on doing mundane task._

_You greeted me with the same beautiful smile and loving hug, uttering words as if nothing has changed for the past couple of months, which i only reply with the same old words that i use to say to you but when i saw how the expression of your face change at my words, I was only taken back at your emerald orbs pitying me as you clutch at my shoulders, i tried to put up a mask to you, showing a front just for you to never see you looking like its your fault for not checking on me, a shield to never take you from the source of your happiness just for my selfish and immature feelings._

_I shouted at you, as you are compelled that you are only hearing bullshit excuses from me, that i was beginning to look like before i met you, crouching from the shadows, walls put up, completely pushing others away and enveloping in the shadow of my own emotion. I tried to push you away, curses, and malicious words came out of my mouth but you are too stubborn and understanding to my irrational outburst, tugging me close to your hug,not letting go like you did when you see me having a panic attack._

_Then i was done for._

_I was beginning to drown by the scent of yours, eating me away again as the emotions that i shunned through the days come back in full force as you are now embedding your presence to me. I simply laugh at how weak my will is to keep you away from me, at how i was instilling in the hatred of you leaving me alone with myself as i was falling for you, at how you easily manage to chase the negative thoughts that clouded my mind, at how you catch my heart again, wanting to go back at this pitiful place called one sided love._

_I pulled back from your hug as i look at you, emerald eyes looking at back at me with such love and compassion, a nature of you that will never wilt, face decorated with a simple smile, ones that always reassures me that everything will be alright._

_As if all my senses shuts down at the sight of you, i cupped your chin, heat radiates on my fingers as i engulf myself in the emotions that now taunt me to be free, now connecting your soft,sweet lips to mine, not wanting to let go of a moment of bliss, thanking what force have given me the courage that had lead me to this moment, cursing at myself at how i was completely intoxicated at the taste of your mouth against mine, or how my hand run through your hair as i tussle it, further deepening you to me and the other travels to the back of your waist, ignoring your soft pants and hands both clutching and shaking on my chest,your body feeling a bit small as i devour you, then only to leave just to give us both time to breathe, but to my surprise, you sling your arms over my shoulders and pull me again to your lips, now synchronizing perfectly to mine as i tower over your figure, whimpers and soft pants can be only heard as we savor ourselves with moment that i wished would last forever._

_As i slowly pulled away from you, mouth gaping at the sight i only dreamed of seeing,realizing that you look more dazzling than my imagination, half lidded eyes as it encased its emerald orbs,lashes fluttering ever so slightly, cheeks flushed and lips bruised from the actions we did, hair tussled beautifully like it was meant to look that way, the soft glow of the sunset seeps on the window, giving you the aura of an angel that forever burn in my mind, an angel that will the death of me, an angel that i want to solely devote my heart and soul to._

_To which i only interrupt your immaculate image_ _with a question thats been bugging my mind besides the fact that you are here, a question that was quickly answered, asking you of what happen between you and your supposed lover._

_"I was a moron, foolish to thought that for a moment of comfort, a moment of happiness, a moment that i replaced with the feeling called love, i was called a coward for letting him be a victim of a love that wasn't even meant for him, that he was just a wall, a wall i barred to you, to prevent you for knowing that i love you so much, so so much that scares me of the possibilities that you'll push me away."_

_You said, words ringing in my head as i process all of it, as your eyes now pooling with tears, but i just laugh at you, a laugh that release all the emotions that keeping me down, i laugh at your confession, easing the tense and heavy atmosphere that had me weeks ago._

_"How rude Techno! We were having these moment and you just burst out laughing at my confession of love to you! You cheeky bas-" i cut your words with quick peck on your lips, smiling at your pouting face as you blush hard again._

_"Thats cheati-" you said, glaring at me, raising your arm to hit me but got cut short again as i catch your arm and landed on your lips like a candy that i have been so wanting to taste. A minute on your lips passed like eternity, your arm slowly pulling down, now clutching at my hair, before i pull away again from your lips, eyes just full of love, looking at me,breathless, and only for me._

_"I always love the way your eyes twinkle everytime you laugh at me for something stupid that i did, i love the way your lips smile whenever you assure me of everything, i love you in every bone of my body, heart and soul, i love you, my dearest bestfriend, my eternal sunlight, my angel, i love you, Dream" i said, as now you jump to hug me, crying in my arms as you mutter small thank yous on the crook of my neck._

_We stay for a good hour just hugging each other as i whisper sweet nothings to your ears, circling around the house like we are dancing, to which you returned into mess of giggles as we now completely dance in the tune of your humming, my hands on your waist as yours still latched to my neck, doing a small waltz, not minding the world around us, cherishing the time of us together, now wishing for this moment to never end. I always thank fate for bringing me to you, for giving me a being that filled the void in my heart, someone who make me feel like the happiest man in the world. And thank you, my love, for giving me the best years of my life._

Technoblade huff at the sight of the paper, smiling as he remembers the first and the most important day of his life.

"Dear! Dinners ready!"

Dream shouted from the kitchen as he proceeds to hum, dancing at his own beat.

"Coming!"

Techno shouted back, putting down the pen back as he stretch his hands, before standing up and turning off his lamp.

**_A written memory, from your lovingly soon-to-be husband. Technoblade._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this short fic of mine, im sorry if i didnt tag much since i dont know how to tag! Critics for my work are always welcome and taken.


End file.
